<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1st day of Spring by ZeroOmega2100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167867">1st day of Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100'>ZeroOmega2100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Light Bondage, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Plant monster girl is your wife and you come home from a rose competition. You have been gone for a while and so she wants to welcome you home as well as celebrate a day that very important to plant monstergirls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Married Couple - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1st day of Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] 1st Day of Spring [Monster Girl][PlantGirl][Wholesome][Loving][Puns][Vine Tentacles][Magic][Light Bondage][Outdoor sex][Blowjob][Swallow][Doggystyle][Missionary][Creampie][Aftercare]</p><p>Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>[Soft Humming and then the sound of a door opening is heard] </p><p>Honey! You're home, how I've missed you! </p><p>[Lots of gentle enthusiastic kisses] </p><p>You're finally back from your trip! How was the competition? Did you win? </p><p>(Short pause)</p><p>(Small gasp then very enthusiastic tone)</p><p>You did? Oh, baby, I'm so proud of you.<br/>
I knew you would grow a beautiful rose that would win the competition! </p><p>[She gives more kisses] (have as much fun as you want with how enthusiastic you want to be.)</p><p>(Slightly confused tone, then shocked and apologetic)</p><p>Hmmm? Can't breathe? What are you- *oh no* I'm so sorry sweety.<br/>
I didn't mean to hug you so much my vines would hurt you, I was just so happy you were home and that you won the Rose Competition. </p><p>(Childish tone) Can you forgive me?</p><p>(Happy) Thank you, honey. </p><p>(curiously)</p><p>So tell me what was the prize? </p><p>[Short pause and then a quiet Gasp] </p><p>Oh...oh my...*THAT MUCH?* that means we'll finally have enough to open our flower shop!</p><p>(Lovingly) </p><p>How can you be such a good husband to me? </p><p>You're always looking out for me. </p><p>Helping me in the garden during the offseason when the flowers are gone. </p><p>You even helped me gain enough magic to grow our cherry blossom in the backyard when we first moved here. </p><p>(nervously) </p><p>Umm baby I have a favor to ask. Can I lay my head in your lap?</p><p>I've been wanting that the most since you left.</p><p>[shuffling sounds]</p><p>(content) Thank you. I've missed you so much, sweety.</p><p>[giggle] </p><p>I love how you pet my head. You do it so gently.</p><p>So what did you name your rose? </p><p>I remember you left without naming it yet.</p><p>(Short pause then astonishment)</p><p>Y-Y-You named it...after me? You didn't need to do that. Thank you so much, babe. </p><p>[kissing, go on as long as you want]</p><p>(Sheepishly)</p><p>So um... since you're home, I guess I should reward you for being such a good hubby especially today of all days. </p><p>(Curious but then slightly dismissive)</p><p>Hm? What? Our anniversary isn't for another 2 months. Stop being so silly. </p><p>(excitedly)</p><p>No. Today is the first day of spring!<br/>
It's the most important day for plant girls!</p><p>(she moves closer and with a sultry tone) </p><p>Of course, my favorite day is the day I got to marry you. </p><p>[short makeout session]</p><p>(Excitedly)</p><p>Can we go outside? I wanna celebrate Spring Day with you. Right Now under our tree. </p><p>(She takes him outside to the backyard and gently pushes him against the Sakura tree) </p><p>(longingly and vulnerable) </p><p>I've been missing you so much these past 2 weeks that I haven't been able to focus my magic to grow flowers. </p><p>(Defeated tone)</p><p>Most plant girls can do it just by getting their daily Sunlight but when I don't have you, my magic gets so much weaker. </p><p>My flowers all come out grey or wilted when im not with you. </p><p>I can even hear our love tree cry when you leave. </p><p>Is Gaia Punishing me for loving a human? </p><p>(He kisses her) [whimpering sounds during kiss]</p><p>(Slightly out of breath but with reassured tone)</p><p>Yeah, you're right. </p><p>She wouldn't be so cruel to punish me for simply wanting to be with my hubby. </p><p>(She looks at him with loving desire)</p><p>Darling please will you help me grow our garden?</p><p>[Passionate makeout sounds] (have fun here moans or adlib whatever you'd like as the character enjoying her hubby's lips)</p><p>(Soft lustful tone)</p><p>Oh my. Your stamen seems very eager to see me after that last kiss. Shall I pamper you as your welcome home present?</p><p>(She teases him with her hand over his pants)</p><p>[giggling and kissing sounds]</p><p>Baby, you're so warm I feel it through your clothes. Did you miss me that much too? </p><p>[Zipper opening then exhale sound]</p><p>Your stamen is pulsing so much. I can even see your nectar leaking, you must've enjoyed kissing me a lot huh? </p><p>(Seductive tone as she bends down to his cock)</p><p>Would you like me to drink your Nectar? </p><p>Should I be your little honey bee?</p><p>[Soft kisses and sucking]</p><p>Mmmmm such sweet nectar. </p><p>(Softly but not a whisper) </p><p>buzz buzz. Buzz buzz. [Giggle]</p><p>[More sucking sounds make it as short or as long as you like. add moans or "pet names" or "buzz buzz" if you want, whatever makes you comfortable] </p><p>Oh, sweety, you're twitching are you close? </p><p>Yes, go ahead let me have it! Your honeybee wants your nectar, give it to me.</p><p>[Gulp sounds] </p><p>Yummy your nectar tastes so sweet after waiting so long for you.</p><p>[dress being removed]</p><p>(very pleading tone as she turns her back to him against the tree)</p><p>Please, take me here under our tree.</p><p>(Wantingly in tone {wet sounds optional})</p><p>Mmmmmm yes, rub your stamen on my pistil. Feel my honey on you. Ohhhhhh Gaia *Yes!*</p><p>(Short teasing session enjoy yourself)</p><p>Let me wrap my vines around you. I don't want you to hold back.<br/>
Take me, give me your stamen. </p><p>[loud gasp]</p><p>(needy begging tone)</p><p>Oh honey, yes please take me. Take me like that! </p><p>Don't stop. </p><p>By the seasons, please don't stop!</p><p>[Moans, groans, wet sounds if you like to go to town]</p><p>(Out of breath)</p><p>Baby, I'm so wet your stamen is making such a mess of me. </p><p>Oh, look at our tree the sakura petals are so bright now. </p><p>Your love must be making my magic stronger already. </p><p>(Panting as she lets him go and gets on her back in the grass)</p><p>(Lovingly)<br/>
Darling, please take me again but this time I want to see your face in the sun as we bless our garden. </p><p>[Moans, as shes penetrated, make whatever sounds you want]</p><p>Ooooooh yes. Just like that please don't stop! </p><p>Yes, grab my mounds play with them tweak my nipples! Make me yours.</p><p>[soft panting or moaning your choice]</p><p> I'll hug you with my vines. I want you deeper baby.</p><p>(she wraps her legs around him and her vines around his waist)</p><p>(Desperately)</p><p>Do it harder. Give me your nectar. Mess up my pistil. </p><p>Please please please *pollinate me!* </p><p>[Moans, gasps, pants have fun with the plant terminology or add anything else you wanna add.]</p><p>(begging) </p><p>Please give me your nectar I'm so close! Please, please, please, I want it, I want it, I want it, *I WANT YOUR NECTAR* </p><p>(Orgasm)</p><p>I'm...I'm blooming!</p><p>[have fun here pant and shudder if you like. whatever you want to do.]</p><p>(Aftercare)</p><p>You were wonderful sweety.<br/>
Look at all beautiful flowers that bloomed in our garden from you giving me your love magic.<br/>
Even our everblossom looks so happy its raining petals.<br/>
Thank you for loving me so much and helping me make such pretty flowers. </p><p>[shifting sounds]</p><p>Can we stay like this please baby? </p><p>I wanna sleep here with you under our tree.</p><p>[Soft moans for cuddles. Get your cuddles damn it!]</p><p>(satisfied tone)</p><p>I'm so glad you're home and thank you for making Spring Day so special as always. </p><p>[Soft kiss and fade out]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>